Suerte
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: -Está bien Sasuke. Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme donde no hay motivos.- le dijo. / No negaría que se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan madura? ¿Y tan fuerte? Cuando no la veías, claro. Cuando estabas muy ocupado con tu amante. -Adiós Sasuke, suerte… con quien sea que te marchas. Ojalá encuentres la felicidad que no encontraste conmigo.- /
1. Chapter 1

あ ¡ **Konnichiwa**! あ

 **Summary** : -Está bien Sasuke. Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme donde no hay motivos.- le dijo. / No negaría que se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan madura? ¿Y tan fuerte? _Cuando no la veías, claro. Cuando estabas muy ocupado con tu amante._ -Adiós Sasuke, suerte… con quien sea que te marchas. Ojalá encuentres la felicidad que no encontraste conmigo.-

 **Advertencias** : AU. Drama.

 **Author's Notes** : ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin publicar nada. La verdad es que tengo un montón de historias escritas y por alguna razón no las he publicado xD. En fin, esta historia literalmente la acabo de escribir, es algo simple pero conciso (creo). Me inspiré en la canción del grupo Pandora: Buena suerte. Les recomiendo que la escuchen . Espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios. ¡Saludos! :D

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

 _By:_

 **Eternal'AngeLove**

* * *

* _Suerte_ *

-Sakura… tenemos que hablar- murmuró él.

Lo sabía. Ya lo presentía.

Joder, cómo dolía.

-Claro, Sasuke-kun, nos vemos hoy en la noche- le contestó, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Lo escuchó suspirar, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Si… Nos vemos.- colgó.

Dios…

Tomó la taza de café de su escritorio y dio un sorbo. Estaba frío. Maldita sea. _Tranquilízate, Sakura. Quizás no sea lo que piensas._ Si claro, cómo no. Bufó. Era patética intentando darse ánimos así misma. Un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta, los ojos se le humedecieron lentamente. Sabía lo que él diría. Lo venía esperando desde hace semanas. Sonrió triste. La verdad es que se había alargado más de lo que esperaba. Si bien ella se esforzó en hacerlo así, con ese viaje "inesperado" que le había propuesto; todo había parecido perfecto ese fin de semana. Pero bien dicen que nada dura para siempre, y ella tan ingenua creyó que su amor sería la excepción. Ja. Tal vez así eran como debían ser las cosas, tal vez no estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre como había creído. Tal vez…

Una lágrima salió de cada uno de sus ojos jade, mojando los papeles que tenía. Se limpió rápidamente. Sería fuerte, sí, porque ella se lo merecía, porque no se merecía que llorara por él, porque ella valía mucho más que lo que él le estaba haciendo. Dios, no era tonta, quizás a veces podía ser un poco ingenua e incluso un tanto inocente, pero joder, no era estúpida. Sabía que había otra, estaba tan segura como que su cabello era rosa natural. Lo sabía. Lo supo desde hace tres meses, e ingenuamente creyó que terminaría, decidió fingir que no pasaba nada y dejarlo pasar, decidió creer que sólo era algo pasajero, que había sido un simple desliz, pero no, cuando duró mas de un mes supo que su amor por ella había terminado. Su relación se convirtió en una simple rutina, una monotonía aburrida y simple. Él se había cansado de ella y se buscó a otra. Sonrió irónica. ¿Había sido eso realmente necesario? Ella también se había cansado y no por eso se busco a otro. Tal vez debió de haberlo hecho, pagarle con la misma moneda, pero no, ella no era así, a veces se odiaba así misma por ser así, sabía que no podría vivir con la culpa. Ya no importaba, ya nada de eso importaba, se acabó.

.

.

Mas pronto de lo que quiso la noche llegó. Había alargado innecesariamente su última junta y se había tardado más de lo que debía en leer y firmar unos documentos. Era tonto negarlo, pero no quería llegar a su departamento, al departamento que compartía con él, y que sabía que a partir de mañana ya no sería así. Dolía, cómo dolía. Quería creer que no era más que una pesadilla, o que quizás él no le hablaría de _ella,_ de cómo dejó de quererla y empezó a amarla a ella, de cómo se aburrió de su cuerpo y se buscó uno nuevo. No. No quería. Era patética. Estaba alargando lo inevitable. Suspiró, saldría adelante. Lo haría y eventualmente estaría bien. O eso esperaba.

Tomó sus cosas y fue directo al elevador, esta vez sabía que el camino a su departamento sería inusualmente corto.

 _Se valiente,_ se dijo.

.

.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, prendió las luces y ahí estaba él. Sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada, tan serio como siempre, con ese porte que pocos hombres tienen, su cuerpo musculoso pero delgado, su cabello negro azabache, con esos rayos azulados tan peculiares. Tragó saliva. Solo verlo la seguía poniendo nerviosa, sin embargo sabía que esta vez estaba nerviosa por una razón completamente diferente.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamó en voz baja.

Él se sobresaltó. La miró. Y lo supo. Lo comprobó con esa mirada. Algo faltaba en esos ojos negros que tanto amaba, algo… amor.

Ella sonrió. Apenas.

-Lamento llegar tarde, perdí la noción del tiempo.- le dijo. Si claro, cómo no. Si había estado mirando el reloj desde que colgó con él.

Él la seguía mirando. Recorrió con sus ojos todo su cuerpo. Y por primera vez en cuatro años no se excitó con su mirada. Lo sabía. Él ya no sentía deseo por ella, ni siquiera por su cuerpo. Y por primera vez también, sintió celos. Celos de ella. ¿Acaso era _esa_ mejor que ella? ¿Es que ella tenía mejor cuerpo? ¿Era eso? Por un momento estuvo apunto de gritar, gritar todo, preguntar por qué. Preguntar si había olvidado esas promesas que se habían hecho, las caricias hechas y los besos robados, las sonrisas secretas y las miradas cómplices. Sonrió nostálgica. Lo había perdido todo por otra mujer. Pero si se detenía a pensar racionalmente sabía que muy en el fondo, no era culpa de esa otra mujer, no, quizás tuvo parte de culpa, pero al final, había sido decisión de él, de él y solamente de él. Y lo odiaba por eso.

-Sakura yo…- comenzó.

Esperó. Quiso que él le dijera todo, no quería sentir compasión por él, no quería ayudarle a terminar de romperle el corazón.

-Lo sé, Sasuke, lo sé.- le dijo

Joder, era tan masoquista.

Él la miró con precaución, pensando si estaban hablando de lo mismo, con Sakura nunca se sabía.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- le preguntó lentamente.

Ella sonrió. Irónica. Por primera vez él no la reconoció. Esa sonrisa no era propia de ella, ella era dulce, tierna. Tenía sonrisas verdaderas, llenas de felicidad, esa sonrisa se parecía más a las que él hacía. Maldición.

-No nos hagamos tontos, Sasuke. Por favor.- le contestó en voz baja- Sé que me dejas- murmuró y apenas la escuchó.

Él tragó saliva. Bien. Asintió. Tomó aire y continuó.

-Lo lamento Sakura. Esto… esto simplemente ya no funciona para mi.- le dijo. No quería ser cruel pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser compasivo.

No quería seguir escuchándolo. Quería romperse a llorar. Gritar, gritar y gritar hasta que su garganta no pudiera más. Quería alejarse de él.

-Está bien Sasuke. Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme donde no hay motivos.- le dijo.

No negaría que se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan madura? ¿Y tan fuerte? _Cuando no la veías, claro. Cuando estabas muy ocupado con tu amante._ Se respondió mentalmente. Apretó la mandíbula. No había querido hacer eso. No había querido lastimarla de esa manera. Ella se merecía más y lo sabía. Era de cobardes lo que había hecho. Lo sabía y aún así siguió haciéndolo. No le importó romperle el corazón cada vez que llegaba tarde a casa oliendo a otra. Se hizo de la vista gorda cada vez que veía cómo la luz de sus ojos se iba apagando, cada vez que la vio con los ojos húmedos después de haber recogido su ropa, seguramente con alguna mancha de labial o cada vez que le hacía el amor a ella y descubría en su espalda arañazos que ella no había causado. La vio romperse poco a poco y sabía que no podía continuar.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella. Apenas le llegaba arriba del hombro. La miró agachar la cabeza. Sabía que si se la alzaba vería sus ojos rojos y húmedos. Y no era tan fuerte para soportar esa vista. No podía. No podía ver esos ojos que había amado y saber que era él el causante de sus lágrimas. Era un maldito desgraciado.

-Gracias por todo Sakura.- susurró.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Se tapó la boca rápidamente. Dios, de todo lo que le podía decir tenía que darle las gracias. Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba.

Lo sintió alejarse de ella, apenas alzó la mirada para verlo tomar sus maletas. Tenía la espalda tensa y el flequillo le cubría los ojos. Bien. No quería verlo y romperse a llorar. No quería ser tan patética como para rogarle que se quedara, que todo sería mejor. No, ella no iba a mendigar amor. Jamás.

-Te deseo buena suerte Sasuke.- le dijo con la voz más firme que pudo sacar.

Él se tensó aún más si era posible. Joder, no pensó que fuera a ser tan difícil. Casi hubiera preferido que le hubiera gritado, que le preguntara por qué. Pero no. Ella no se rebajaría jamás a eso. La conocía, y eso solo hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Agarró sus maletas y su abrigo. Caminó los últimos pasos hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir escuchó:

-Adiós Sasuke, suerte… con quien sea que te marchas. Ojalá encuentres la felicidad que no encontraste conmigo.-

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Le quemaba. Ella no podía ser tan condenadamente buena. Apretó sus cosas con fuerza. Dios. La quería. Era un necio por negárselo así mismo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no. Alguien más lo esperaba y esta vez, esperaba que durara por lo que le restara de vida. No se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar por otra ruptura. Era doloroso. _Tu te lo has buscado_ , se dijo.

Caminó rápidamente y al fin, salió de la vida de Sakura Haruno.

O eso creyó.

¿Fin?

* * *

...

Sí, así como han leído, qué drama xD. Tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte quizás, ya saben el reencuentro y todo, que tampoco lo pienso hacer miel sobre hojuelas eh, no soy de esas, Sasuke a de sufrir un poco jaja. En fin, ya lo empecé a escribir, pero todo dependerá de qué tanto les guste la idea :) ya saben, al final todo es decisión de los lectores, (casi siempre xD) al menos por mi parte es así.

Espero sus comentarios! :D

Have a good life!


	2. Chapter 2

あ ¡ **Konnichiwa**! あ

 **Summary** : -Está bien Sasuke. Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme donde no hay motivos.- le dijo. / No negaría que se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan madura? ¿Y tan fuerte? _Cuando no la veías, claro. Cuando estabas muy ocupado con tu amante._ -Adiós Sasuke, suerte… con quien sea que te marchas. Ojalá encuentres la felicidad que no encontraste conmigo.-

 **Advertencias** : AU. Drama. Sentimentalismo a morir.

 **Author's Notes** : ¡Hola de nuevo! :) Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, de verdad que no esperé que les fuera a gustar tanto la idea xD gracias por haberme agregado a favoritos también. Quiero decirles que como me inspiraron tanto con sus reviews, aquí les dejo ya la segunda parte, más inspirada no pude estar ayer y hoy, así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Por favor lean los comentarios de abajo, tengo varias cosas que decirles. :D ¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

 _By:_

 **Eternal'AngeLove**

* * *

* _Suerte_ *

 **Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

* * *

 _Se sentía feliz._

 _Hacía frío en la cabaña, la chimenea soltaba chispas e iluminaba la estancia. Tomó un sorbo de whisky. Lo sintió pasar por su garganta, calentándolo por dentro. Estaba todo tan tranquilo. Sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera. Una que hacía años no sentía. Sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo. Alcanzaba a oler su peculiar perfume floral, como cerezos. Jamás lo iba a aceptar pero adoraba ese olor. El de ella. Por mas dulce que fuera._

 _-Sasuke-kun- le murmuró al oído._

 _Él sonrió. Le gustaba estar así, en ese lugar, con ella. No lo cambiaría por nada._

 _Por nada… ni por nadie._

.

.

.

El tono de su celular lo despertó. Joder, era un buen sueño, o mejor dicho un buen recuerdo, uno de los mejores que tenía. Suspiró. No quería regresar a su realidad. No le gustaba. Empezaba a odiarla. Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el buro a su derecha y tomó su celular. Vio la pantalla: Karin. Maldita sea. Era domingo y eran las ocho de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios quería?

-¿Qué?- respondió la llamada.

-Sasuke-kun- escuchó, y por un momento odió cómo se escuchaba su nombre en la voz de ella, tan chillona.

-Hmp.-

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas, Sasuke-kun.- dijo ella.

Ni de coña.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.- le dijo indiferente.

-Entonces usaré tu tarjeta de crédito.- le respondió en tono meloso.- ya que no quieres ir conmigo.- aclaró, justificándose.

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo y colgó.

Joder. Como si le importara lo que fuera a comprar. No era tonto. Ella no quería que la acompañara, ella solo quería su tarjeta de crédito. Tan interesada. Tal vez sí era un estúpido. Poco a poco Karin había empezado a sacar su verdadero yo. Era lo suficientemente buena como para esperar, era paciente. Llegó un momento donde ya tenía el suficiente descaro para haberle pedido una tarjeta de crédito adicional a la de él. Y la poca vergüenza para reclamarle después que él nunca le compraba nada. Ja. Si ella sola se compraba cosas con su dinero.

Una vez había pasado por su mente que ella sería la mujer de su vida. Cuando la conoció, en esa fiesta de la empresa. Karin era la hija de un importante empresario. Era la hija de papi. Consentida y mimada, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Incluso a él.

La primera vez que la vio no pudo sacar sus ojos de ella. Caminaba con la elegancia de alguien que lo tiene todo. Su cuerpo escultural, curvas donde tenía que haber. Su melena rojiza y sus ojos. Decir que se había quedado embelesado de ella era poco. La siguió con la mirada toda la velada. Esa noche regresó a casa tarde, se acostó pensando en ella, mientras dormía con otra.

La segunda vez que la vio fue cuando supo su nombre. Se la presentaron y rápidamente tomó su mano y la besó. Le sonrió. Y ella a él. Fue la primera vez que sintió que le era infiel a Sakura.

Después de eso todo pasó como si estuviera destinado a ser. La encontró en un restaurante, sola. Se sentó con ella y comieron juntos. Tuvieron una charla amena. Con miradas coquetas, sonrisas insinuantes y pequeños roces. Esa noche la hizo suya por primera vez. Se sintió en el cielo.

Y una vez que pruebas el cielo, no puedes volver a la tierra.

Pero el cielo se puede convertir en el infierno.

.

.

Regresó a su departamento dos horas después. Corrió por el parque con la música a todo volumen. Intentando olvidar. Intentando no pensar.

Ese día como cualquier domingo trabajaría un poco en su oficina, despejaría su mente de pensamientos que no tendría porqué tener. Se bañó y cambió. Desayunó y se perdió un momento en las series policiacas de la tele de cable.

Fue a su oficina y comenzó a trabajar. Documentos que tendría que haber tenido firmados hace días. Se había vuelto irresponsable de un tiempo acá. Dejaba las cosas para último momento. Su relación con Karin lo distraía más de lo que le gustaría. Siempre lo estaba llamando. Interrumpiéndolo cuando se quedaba en su departamento y se levantaba a trabajar. Era aún más controladora que él. Y celosa. Hacía dos meses le había hecho una escena de celos en plena oficina. Le reclamó por su secretaría. Que se lo comía con la mirada, que él no le decía nada, que la dejaba ser, que no la ponía en su lugar. Dios. La señora no podía tener menos de sesenta años. No la iba a despedir por un capricho tonto de su pareja. Ni siquiera le iba a decir absolutamente nada, era buena en su trabajo, eficiente, cumplida y ordenada. Él no podía pedirle más. Claro que Karin se enojó. Fue la primer pelea fuerte que tuvieron. Y fue cuando él comenzó a darse cuenta de la clase de mujer que ella era. Y no le gustó.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que terminó con Sakura. Nueve desde que empezó su relación con Karin. Si bien al principio todo marchaba bien, no tardo en complicarse. Al menos por su parte. Sólo le bastaron unos meses al lado de Karin para empezar a compararla con Sakura. No lo podía evitar. Cada cosa que hacía, cada lugar al que iban, cada vez que tenían sexo. Karin era apasionada, salvaje, le gustaba controlar, una amante increíble en la cama; Sakura en cambio era más sumisa, le gustaba cuando él tomaba el control, sin embargo había ocasiones donde era ella la que tomaba el control y a él le encantaba, ella era tierna, apasionada sí, pero de una forma diferente. Sakura no necesitaba ser salvaje para darle buen sexo, con su calma lo torturaba deliciosamente, lo tentaba con sus movimientos. Su cuerpo era proporcionado, perfecto para él. Y aún así, a pesar de tenerlo todo con ella, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación. Bien dicen que la carne es débil, él lo comprobó de primera mano.

Pero no fue suficiente. Él quería más. Y mientras Sakura sacaba adelante la empresa familiar él estaba con otra. No sabría decir cuándo fue que ella se dio cuenta que le era infiel, ella nunca dijo nada. Y él tampoco. Le gustaba estar con las dos. La pasión de Karin lo hacía sentir vivo, la calma de Sakura lo hacía feliz. Tenerlas a ambas había sido increíble, pero si bien él estaba bien así, Karin no. Poco a poco le fue metiendo la idea que ella era mejor que Sakura, que ella también le podía dar todo lo que Sakura le daba, eso y más, le dijo. Así que cayó. Patéticamente. Pasaba más tiempo con Karin, ilusamente se creyó estar enamorado de ella, dejó a un lado sus sentimientos por Sakura y se engañó así mismo creyendo que Karin lo hacía feliz. Pensó que era con ella con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, casarse y tener una familia.

Sí… eso pensó.

Pero no.

Seis meses después se daba cuenta que Karin no servía para eso. Ella no quería tener una familia. Ella solo quería buen sexo y dinero. Nada más. No era la clase de mujer con la que planeas una vida, ni hijos, ni la vejez. Con el paso del tiempo descubrió su propio engaño. Karin no era lo que él quería que fuera y jamás lo sería. Ella solo servía para noches de placer. Y fue así como sus verdaderos sentimientos empezaron a resurgir. Y con ellos la culpa, y el arrepentimiento.

Extrañaba a Sakura.

Su mente empezó a divagar. Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella. Y en las promesas que le había hecho… y que no cumplió.

.

.

.

- _Sakura.- la llamó.- despierta.- le murmuró al oído._

 _La vio arrugar el entrecejo. Apretó los ojos y lentamente los fue abriendo. Un par de jades lo miraron. Él sonrió. Estaba increíblemente hermosa por las mañanas. Con su cabello despeinado y esa mirada somnolienta. Adorable._

 _-Despierta.- le repitió._

 _Ella suspiró. Sabía que odiaba despertar temprano, especialmente en domingo. La observó mientras se terminaba de despertar. La sábana blanca que la cubría se fue hacia abajo cuando se estiró, dejando a la vista sus pechos. Sus pezones estaban duros y ligeramente enrojecidos. Sonrió orgulloso._

 _Ella lo vio. Se sonrojó ligeramente y le dijo:_

 _-Eres un bruto, Sasuke-kun.- se tapó rápidamente de nuevo._

 _Soltó una risa ligera, divertido._

 _-No hay nada que puedas tapar que no haya visto ya.- le dijo sensual.- especialmente anoche.- sonrió galán._

 _Ella se sonrojó más. Bufó._

 _-Yo-yo podría decir lo mismo.- tartamudeó._

 _Joder. Adoraba cuando se ponía nerviosa. Como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor. Le gustaba, le gustaba que le recordara que ella también le había dejado marcas, reclamándolo como suyo. Sonrió más._

 _-Lo sé.- le dijo suavemente, mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella._

 _Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y que podía usarla en su contra cuando quería algo._

 _Un sentimiento de increíble paz se formó en su pecho. Así era como quería despertar el resto de sus días. Con ella a su lado, despeinada después de una noche de pasión, con esa sonrisa tímida y esa mirada llena de amor. No podía verse así mismo sin ella._

 _-Sakura.- comenzó._

 _Lo miró. Esperando. Con esa mirada interrogante. Sabía que si estuviera sentada inclinaría ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba._

 _-Algún día, quiero despertar justo así, contigo a mi lado, con tu vestido blanco en el suelo al lado de mi traje negro.-murmuró despacio, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.- quiero tomar tu mano y sentir el anillo que te proclamará como mía ante los demás, quiero mi vida a tu lado Sakura, hoy y siempre.- terminó susurrando._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una sonrisa llena de amor se formó en su labios rosados, un sonrojo tierno se apoderó de sus mejillas._

 _-Sasuke-kun… - le dijo._

 _-¿Te sientes bien?- continuó.-_

 _Él la miró, confuso. Se quedaron callados un momento, después él se sonrojó ligeramente. Ella se rió quedamente._

 _-Es solo que me sorprendiste.- le aclaró.- casi nunca me dices cosas así.- terminó._

 _Se sonrojó más. Había sido un momento de debilidad. Al verla así tan hermosa a su lado no pudo evitar dejar salir lo que sentía, y lo que quería._

 _Se quedó callado, ya había dicho bastante._

 _-Ne, Sasuke-kun.- posó su pequeña mano en su mejilla.- está bien. Yo también quiero eso.- le susurró, como si de un secreto se tratase._

 _Alzó la vista. La vio mirándolo con amor. Y supo que había estado bien dejar salir aunque sea un poco de lo que sentía. Solo por ella._

 _-Te lo prometo.- le dijo serio.- algún día así será.- juró._

 _Ella sonrió. Sabía que lo cumpliría. Tarde o temprano._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se sintió miserable.

¿Cómo demonios había cambiado a alguien como Sakura por alguien como Karin? Tan superficial, tan… tan no Sakura. Si eso tenía algo de sentido.

Karin era todo lo contrario a Sakura. Con Karin se sentía un adolescente de nuevo. Todo hormonal y descontrolado. Estúpido e impulsivo. Ella lograba sacar de él lo peor. Aún a pesar de todo lo que Karin expresaba sobre sí misma, esa mujer segura que todo el mundo creía que era, por dentro no lo era. Era insegura. Celosa. Impulsiva y controladora. Sakura era una mujer segura de sí misma, lo comprobó una vez más el día que la dejó. Ella ni siquiera le preguntó por qué. No le rogó. No, ella sabía que valía más que eso, más que lo que él le había hecho, no se iba a rebajar a preguntarle por su amante. Y sin embargo le dejó claro que sabía por qué se iba. Lo dejó ir sin pelear porque sabía que si alguien quiere estar contigo lo está por gusto, no por obligación. Sakura jamás le hizo una escena de celos ni se comparó con ninguna otra mujer. Ella no solo era segura de sí misma, también confiaba en él. Y él rompió esa confianza. La tomó y la hizo pedazos. Y ella sobrevivió a eso. Era fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que él se había dado cuenta. Los últimos tres meses de su relación la ignoró tanto que no fue hasta que la dejó y comenzó oficialmente su relación con Karin que supo que había logrado un contrato multimillonario. Había sacado adelante una empresa que se había declarado en bancarrota. La levantó de las cenizas y la hizo renacer más fuerte y poderosa que nunca. La admiraba por eso.

-Maldición.- exclamó.

No se podía concentrar. Últimamente se la vivía comparando la relación que tuvo con Sakura a la que ahora tiene con Karin. O lo que sea que tenga con Karin.

Se levantó de su silla y fue directo al mini-bar. Se sirvió whisky rápidamente y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿ _Qué demonios había hecho?_ Se sirvió otro. Fue a sentarse de nuevo y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad, con sus edificios altos que rodeaban el parque que estaba enfrente. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó uno y lo prendió, dio la primera calada y le supo a gloria. Hacía años no fumaba. Desde que empezó a salir con Sakura. Aún no eran ni siquiera novios y ella ya lo había forzado a dejar de fumar. No le gustaba el olor y le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Y lo dejó. Por ella. Justo ahora que no la tenía volvía a su viejo vicio. Karin ni siquiera se molestaba con eso. Ella misma fumaba. Siguió fumando y no supo porqué, pero se sintió culpable cuando se terminó el cigarro. Sakura lo regañaría si lo viera.

Joder. _Joder y mil veces joder._

Bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Sí, era cierto. Lo peor de todo no era que la había perdido, lo peor era que él había querido perderla, él fue quien se alejó, quien la cambió por otra, pensando que era mejor. Había tomado muchas malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida y hasta ahora había podido vivir con las repercusiones de esas decisiones. No esta vez. No podía ni quería vivir su vida sin ella.

Más decidido que nunca tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su coche. Salió del departamento con una meta fija.

Recuperaría a Sakura. Había sido un tonto al dejarlo. Un estúpido. Remendaría su error y volvería con ella. Sabía que ella lo perdonaría. Sí, solucionaría todo y todo regresaría a como era antes. Había aprendido de sus errores y no los cometería de nuevo. Esta vez todo sería diferente, se dijo.

Esta vez, cumpliría sus promesas.

.

.

.

Definitivamente era un imbécil. Toda esa decisión que había sentido minutos atrás al dejar su departamento se esfumó cuando se estacionó enfrente del edificio donde ella vive. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? "¿Perdón Sakura, me di cuenta que cometí un error al dejarte, te amo, por favor volvamos a estar juntos?". Si claro. Ni él mismo caería con eso.

Y mientras pensaba en qué decirle, la vio.

Y se congeló.

No estaba sola.

Lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

Vio un auto estacionarse afuera del edificio. Un hombre pelirrojo salió y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Ella salió. Lo tomó de la mano que él le ofrecía y sonrió. Su corazón dio un brinco. Había extrañado esa sonrisa, tan pura, tan verdadera. Los vio caminando a la puerta tomados de la mano. Sonriéndose el uno al otro mientras hablaban de algo. Se detuvieron en la entrada. Ella dijo algo y él sonrió. Él le respondió y ella rió. Lo vio tomar un mechón de su cabello y colocárselo detrás de su oreja. Ella se sonrojó. Y su corazón murió un poco más. Justo cuando creía que no se podía sentir peor él la beso, y ella le correspondió. Se separaron y ella estaba aún más sonrojada. Se despidieron. La vio entrar y él se fue a su auto. Iba sonriendo.

No podía pensar. Simplemente no podía.

Se negaba a analizar lo que acababa de ver. No, no, no. No podía creerlo. No _quería_. No quería creer que ella lo había olvidado, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

-¡No, maldición!.- gritó.

Joder.

Se calmó poco a poco y suspiró. Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios. No lo había considerado, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente el hecho de que ella tal vez ya estaba con alguien más. Era patético. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer volver con ella después de lo que le había hecho? Él no la merecía. Ella se dio cuenta y ya había empezado una nueva relación. Dolía, dolía mucho, dolía como nada nunca le había dolido. Supuso que era eso que llamaban corazón roto. Se preguntó cómo las mujeres podían vivir con eso y seguir adelante, no se sentía tan fuerte como para si quiera pensar en superarlo. Sus esperanzas e ilusiones fueron rotas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cual adolescente enamorado había subido a la luna con ideas de un amor que ya había perdido y no había acepado. Y cayó. Cayó y la caída lo despertó.

La perdió.

La perdió y otro estaba ahora en su lugar.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Dios. Si esto le estaba doliendo a él haberla visto besando a otro hombre, ¿cuánto le había dolido a ella descubrir marcas de labial en su ropa? ¿y el olor a otra mujer?. Se sintió un bastardo miserable.

Estuvo perdido en su mundo y no supo por cuánto tiempo. Miró al frente. Con la mirada decidida. Él era Sasuke Uchiha. No estaba en su naturaleza darse por vencido tan fácil. No. Él quería algo y lo iba a tener. Sería fuerte. Persistente. No se detendría por nada. Esta vez haría las cosas bien. Terminaría su relación con Karin y empezaría poco a poco a reconquistar a Sakura. Así le tomara toda una vida. Lo haría.

Porque la amaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega esta segunda parte. Sí, sí. Ya sé que había dicho que haría el reencuentro y todo pero... pero la verdad es que al leer los comentarios algunas sugirieron hacerlo un long-fic. Vale, me lo estoy pensando. Aún no lo tengo muy claro, y necesito su ayuda para eso. Antes que nada quiero aclararles algo. No soy la clase de persona ni de escritora que pone todo miel sobre hojuelas, es decir, esto no va a ser un capítulo Sasuke se arrepiente y al siguiente le pide perdón a Sakura y vuelven a estar juntos, no. Simplemente no. No me gusta. Así pues, esto es lo que tengo en mente:

Opción 1: Vale, que la idea del long-fic me agrada bastante y la verdad es que lo podría hacer sin problema alguno, justo ahora mi vida esta lo suficientemente tranquila para dedicarme bastante al fic, así que no, no lo dejaría plantado. Aclaro que por long-fic quiero decir un fic de no más de 10 capítulos. Tampoco me voy a inventar mil dramas y alargar la situación. Quiero hacerlo lo mas realista posible. Un hombre peleando por recuperar un amor que él mismo dejó ir. Una mujer fuerte y decidida a no caer con la misma piedra. La confianza perdida y el intento de ambos de recuperarla, sí, si me decido por el long-fic definitivamente terminará como SasuSaku. Quiero plantear la relación lo suficientemente bien, dígase todos los alti-bajos que tendrán, solo no quiero poner que de la noche a la mañana se recuperó la confianza y todo volvió a ser como era. Aclarado esto, pasemos a lo siguiente.

Opción 2: La otra opción es dejarlo como un Three-Shot. Tres capítulos, no más. Si es esta opción la historia no terminaría como SasuSaku. Como ya dije no me gusta poner que de un día a otro todo quedó perdonado y borrón y cuenta nueva. Muy probablemente dejaría un final un tanto abierto, dando a entender que sí, eventualmente terminaron juntos pero eso lo dejaría a la imaginación de cada una de ustedes.

Así que... como ven aún no me decido. Quiero saber lo que piensan ustedes y si les parece buena idea continuar con esto o simplemente dejarlo así. Tomo muy en cuenta cada uno de los comentarios que dejan, de verdad. Que por cierto me divertí mucho cuando me di cuenta que prácticamente todos los comentarios decían algo como: "Sí que Sasuke sufra, maldito desgraciado" xD Jaja.

En fin, espero saber lo que opinan sobre la idea del fic y claro, sobre el capítulo :) Me hubiera encantado responder a cada uno de sus comentarios pero era eso o subir más rápido el fic así que... xD

Sin más por el momento que decir, me retiro chicas (y si hay algún chico).

Saludos a todas! :D


	3. Chapter 3

あ ¡ **Konnichiwa**! あ

 **Summary** : -Está bien Sasuke. Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme donde no hay motivos.- le dijo. / No negaría que se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan madura? ¿Y tan fuerte? _Cuando no la veías, claro. Cuando estabas muy ocupado con tu amante._ -Adiós Sasuke, suerte… con quien sea que te marchas. Ojalá encuentres la felicidad que no encontraste conmigo.-

 **Advertencias** : AU. Drama.

 **Author's Notes** : ¡Hola, hola! :) ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus reviews, de verdad no saben lo mucho que se los agradezco, sus opiniones son de mucha ayuda, lo fueron a la hora de tomar la decisión de si continuar la historia o dejarla con tres capítulos. Ya verán la decisión final ;). Algunas de ustedes ya adivinaron quien es el misterioso pelirrojo, bueno, aquí se los confirmo. Las veo abajo para comentarles más cosas :D. Disfruten la lectura.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

 _By:_

 **Eternal'AngeLove  
**

* _Suerte_ *

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Reencuentro**

" _No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

 _Paulo Coelho_

* * *

Firmó un par de documentos urgentes e hizo unas llamadas. Quería tener la noche libre. Tenía planes. Se sintió tímida por un momento. No sabía si él aceptaría pero tomaría ese riesgo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar intermitentemente. La pantalla se iluminó. Tomó el aparato y leyó.

" _ **¿Te puedo ver esta noche? Te invito a cenar."**_

Sonrió. La invitaba a cenar, bufó divertida. Era bueno saber que él también estaba pensando en ella. Y en lo mismo. Había tenido la idea de invitarlo a salir, una cena quizá. Parecía que él se le había adelantado. Se sonrojó. Era agradable tener alguien que pensara en ti. Abrió la aplicación de mensajes y tecleó.

 _ **"Me encantaría."**_

" _ **Paso por ti a las nueve."**_

" _ **De acuerdo."**_

Tenía una cita. Con Sasori. De nuevo. Se sentía feliz. Realmente feliz. Sasori era increíble con ella y la trataba bien. Le tenía paciencia. Bastante. No lo pudo haber encontrado en mejor momento. O reencontrado, mejor dicho. Sasori y ella una vez estuvieron juntos en la misma universidad, él iba tres años adelante que ella, ambos estudiaban Administración y Gestión de Empresas, se conocieron por mera coincidencia.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en la oficina de su coordinador de carrera, él estaba ahí, iba saliendo cuando ella iba entrando. Fue solo un par de segundos. Solo un instante donde las miradas de ambos chocaron. Hubo un momento donde ninguno de los dos hizo ni dijo nada. Él reaccionó y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó. Él se fue. Más tarde ese día, mientras estudiaba en el silencio de la biblioteca, no dejaría de pensar en ese chico pelirrojo, sus ojos castaños y su sonrisa cálida.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que lo volviera a ver. No negaría que siempre que iba por los pasillos de la escuela lo buscaba con la mirada, más nunca lo encontró. No fue hasta un día por la tarde, cuando al salir de una conferencia lo vio a lo lejos. Iba caminando del otro lado del edificio. Con mochila al hombro y hablando por teléfono lo vio entrar a un salón de clases justo antes que su maestra. Pensó un poco en eso y llego a la conclusión que tenía que ser un alumno de los últimos semestres dado que ya tenía clases por las tardes, era por eso que no lo había vuelto a ver. Sonrió resignada. Tal vez algún día, pensó.

Tal vez algún día se convirtió en la semana siguiente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y se había quedado de más estudiando. Suspiró frustrada, tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse, alzó la vista para ver quién más estaba ahí y mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el lugar lo vio. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Él la veía. Por un momento se quedo en shock. Después se sonrojó. Lo vio sonreír. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó lentamente a ella. Se puso nerviosa. Conforme se fue acercando lo pudo mirar más detalladamente. Era alto, probablemente solo le llegaría al hombro, se notaba que hacía algún tipo de ejercicio, era delgado con un poco de musculo, espalda ancha, piel ligeramente morena y con una mirada de esos ojos castaños increíblemente penetrante. Se sintió intimidada.

Se detuvo enfrente de ella y la miró detenidamente. Ella solo se quedó quieta, esperando.

-Sasori no Akasuna.- lo escuchó decir, presentándose.

Se quedó muda. Supo que había pasado más tiempo del políticamente correcto para contestarle cuando lo vio esbozar una sonrisa burlona. _Tonta Sakura, ¡despierta!_ , se reprochó mentalmente.

-S-sakura Haruno, u-un placer.- murmuró en voz queda, nerviosa.

Él entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Un verdadero placer.- le dijo.

Decir que estaba sin palabras era poco. Parecía como si nunca hubiera hablado con un hombre atractivo. Dios, se estaba comportando como toda una adolescente. Él tampoco parecía tener mucho que decir, sin embargo. Solo se quedaron ahí, parados el uno frente al otro, observándose. Lo vio sonreír aún más, pudo ver su dentadura perfectamente blanca y alineada.

-Nos veremos después.- dijo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que realmente no reaccionó cuando se inclinó ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo miró alejarse. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar. Tenía calor. Sentía la cara caliente y sentía que le temblaban las manos.

Ese día llegó a su habitación y no pudo quitar de su rostro la sonrisa tonta que tenía. Se durmió pensando en él.

.

Suspiró. Era bueno recordar cosas buenas de su pasado. Antes y ahora, se había topado con Sasori en momentos de su vida en que necesitaba esa calma que él le da, esa estabilidad que tiene con él. Volverlo a ver trajo consigo viejos sentimientos que creía superados. Sonrió nostálgica. Sí, tal vez alguna vez pensó que había superado su amor platónico por Sasori, la verdad era otra. Cuando él se fue a estudiar al extranjero, conoció a Sasuke. Todo a partir de ahí fue como un cuento de hadas. Demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Y él se lo había demostrado de la forma más cruel.

Se regañó así misma. No debería de estar pensando en Sasuke. Sólo lograba ponerse triste cuando lo hacía. Si bien ya había superado su ruptura mentiría si dijera que ya no le dolía. Estaba bastante segura que siempre le dolería, cada vez menos, sí, pero una traición así simplemente no se olvida, ni deja de doler. Había sido difícil. Y si quería ser masoquista y dura consigo misma debía admitir que ella sola se había buscado esa ruptura. No que ella se echara la culpa de lo que había pasado, no, no era tonta, sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente ingenua para confiar en que el amor que Sasuke y ella se tenían podía superar cualquier cosa, incluso una infidelidad. Creyó que él lo dejaría, que solo sería un par de veces como mucho. Se engañó así misma. Dejó de lado su dignidad y valor como mujer y permitió que siguiera pasando. Fue una cobarde. No había querido enfrentar la situación cuando debió de haberlo hecho. Debió de ser ella quien terminara con todo apenas se dio cuenta, o al menos haber tenido el suficiente valor para encararlo. No pudo. Y se lo reprochaba constantemente. Sabía sin embargo, que si bien no lo hizo cuando debió, si la situación se hubiera alargado más ella simplemente no lo hubiera podido seguir soportando. Estaba segura que lo habría terminado, sí, lo amaba, pero se amaba más así misma, se apreciaba y se tenía más respeto a ella que a él, a la larga, no hubiera dejado que el amor que tenía por él se interpusiera entre su dignidad y ella. Fue él quien no la supo valorar, fue él quien ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirle a la cara que tenía a otra, fue él quien estuvo muy cómodo con las dos, por tres largos meses. No, no había hecho las cosas como debió. Pero demonios, había aprendido la lección. A la mala, para su desgracia, pero lo hizo. Y no le volvería a pasar. Nunca.

En estos meses que habían pasado se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había sobreestimado el amor que Sasuke le profesaba. Sabía que él llegó a amarla, no lo podía negar, solo que ese amor no le fue suficiente a él. Tuvo que buscar en otros brazos y en otro cuerpo por más. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ya había llorado bastante por él, no lo haría más. Si tenía que ser sincera, ese día, cuando él se fue, se sintió derrotada. Derrotada ante una batalla que ni siquiera sabía que peleaba. Derrotada ante su propia ingenuidad, ante su propio amor por él. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado soportando esos meses. Ese día se derrumbó. Lloró hasta que no le salió una lágrima más, sollozó toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida. Con el aroma de él en la sábanas y su presencia fantasmal. Se levantó al día siguiente con los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y la garganta dolorida. Se miró al espejo y por un momento no se reconoció. Se enojó consigo misma. Lo superaría, se dijo. No dejaría que él la lastimara más. No podía ponerse a llorar por una persona como él. Un cobarde. Con una mirada decidida y su mente convencida, llamó a su fiel y leal amiga Ino. Necesitaba distraerse y no sabía de nadie mejor para eso que ella. Llamó a la empresa y avisó que no iría. Se tomaría el día libre para recuperarse. Un día. No más. Ese día se desahogaría con su amiga, lloraría de nuevo seguramente, se odiaría así misma por ponerse así por alguien que no lo merecía, se diría que no fue su culpa, se sentiría mejor y poco a poco lo superaría.

Eso hizo. Cada día después de eso, cuando llegaba a su departamento y recordaba todo lo que había vivido con él sus ojos se humedecían. Pero tan rápido como recordaba los buenos momentos venían a su mente los malos. El día que encontró lápiz labial en una de sus camisas. O el día que mientras hacían el amor descubrió arañazos en su espalda que ella no le había hecho. Aún dolía. Pero no se iba a permitir deprimirse por algo así. Muchas mujeres salen adelante después de una ruptura, ella también lo haría. Sería fuerte.

Y así fue.

Fue fuerte.

Dejó todos los papeles que tenía de lado. Se masajeó suavemente las sienes y suspiró. Estaba cansada. Últimamente había estado trabajando más de la cuenta. Si no fuera por Ino y Sasori no tendría nada de vida social. Tenía que dejar de trabajar tanto. Tal vez incluso tomaría unas vacaciones cortas. Sí, eso haría. Realmente no había nada de lo que su asistente no pudiera hacerse cargo por unos cuantos días. Tal vez incluso invitaría a Sasori...

Sonrió. Él la hacía sentir como la adolescente que aún era cuando lo conoció. Sasori era tan diferente a Sasuke en muchas cosas. Ella misma era diferente. La traición de Sasuke no solo la lastimó como nunca nada lo había hecho, también la hizo madurar más. Le enseñó que no todo en la vida dura para siempre, que por más que creas conocer a una persona siempre habrá algo que no sepas. Pero sobretodo, le enseñó que la confianza se puede perder en un instante. Era difícil para ella. Volver a confiar en un hombre. Sasuke había sido su primera relación seria. Aprendió a confiar en él poco a poco. Le contó cosas de ella y su pasado que jamás le había contado a nadie. Aprendió a amar en una manera sencilla pero intensa. Le mostró que en la vida no tenía que haber solo tragedias. Vivió con él tantas cosas que no se podía ver así misma con alguien más. O eso pensaba.

La vida siempre da segundas oportunidades. A ella se la habían dado en el amor. Se lo había demostrado al encontrar de nuevo a Sasori. Ella tomaría esa segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharía. No dejaría ir a Sasori. Recién empezaban una nueva relación. Y en realidad fue gracias a ella. Había sido tan... vergonzoso.

.

.

.

 _Iban tomados de la mano paseando por un parque. Sumidos en un silencio cómodo. Cual adolescentes. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento._

 _Lo miró de reojo. Tenía un gran perfil. Con su nariz recta y sus labios delgados. Sus pestañas largas y su cabello rojo. La luz del sol creaba sombras en su rostro y le daba un toque misterioso. Realmente no sabía porqué él estaba con ella. Ella había sido un caos emocional los últimos meses y aun así él estuvo ahí, para ella, para cuando lo necesitara, le había dicho. Le estaba agradecida. Su presencia había influido mucho en su recuperación amorosa. Había superado más pronto a Sasuke de lo que había pensado. Sabía que en gran parte era por la presencia de Sasori. Y claro, por los viejos sentimientos que habían resurgido de ella al volverlo a ver._

 _Llevaban dos meses saliendo. Ella había querido más mas pronto de lo que debió. Apenas dos semanas después de haberse reencontrado y dos meses después de su ruptura con Sasuke ella intentó besarlo. Él la detuvo. Le sonrió triste y le dijo que no. Ella se sintió rechazada. Se le humedecieron los ojos y estuvo apunto de llorar. Le sonrió falsamente. Le dijo que estaba bien. Quería irse. Se intentó alejar de él. Él la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. La miró a los ojos. Ella no podía más. Una lágrima salió. Él la limpió y la abrazó. Ella se soltó a llorar. Y mientras sollozaba en su pecho, mojándole la camisa, lo escuchó decir que ella aún no estaba lista para otra relación, no tan pronto, que él la esperaría. Que estaba bien. Que no la dejaría ir y que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Lloró más._

 _Fue ahí cuando lo supo. Supo que era él. Era él con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Alguien que era lo suficientemente paciente para esperarla cuando se recuperaba de un corazón roto, de una relación pasada. Alguien que no la presionaba. Que incluso la rechazaba por su propio bien. Se sintió abrumada por la emoción. Aún no eran pareja oficialmente y ya lo quería._

 _Miró al frente. Varias familias estaban ahí, paseando como ellos. Los observó detenidamente. Ella quería eso. Quería un día venir con su propia familia y pasear por el parque. Apretó ligeramente la mano de Sasori. Este era el día. Ella estaba lista. Y se lo haría saber. Claro, estaba nerviosa. Le comenzaron a sudar ligeramente las manos. Era ella la que tenía que hacerle saber que estaba lista. Que quería más. Pero esta vez lo haría bien, sin precipitaciones._

 _-Sasori...- lo llamó._

 _Él se giró a verla. Le sonrió ligeramente y esperó._

 _Se puso aun más nerviosa al ver esos ojos castaños. Se sonrojó._

 _-Y-yo... quería decirte algo.- dijo en voz baja._

 _Ella esperaba que él dijera algo, pero se limitaba a verla detenidamente. Expectante._

 _Dios, no podía ser tan difícil, solo eran palabras, se dijo, dándose ánimos._

 _-Q-quería decirte que...-murmuró- yo... yoestoylistaparalgomáscontigo.- susurró rápidamente._

 _Se quedó quieta. Con la mirada baja esperó que él dijera algo. Más no fue así._

 _Lo escuchó reír._

 _-Sakura.- la llamó._

 _Levantó la mirada y lo vio sonriendo._

 _-Me temo que no entendí lo que dijiste.- le dijo._

 _Se sonrojó más. Le temblaban las piernas y sus manos parecían un mar. No podía ser más tonta, se dijo. Había hablado muy rápido y bajo. Tragó. Dios, tenía que decirlo de nuevo._

 _-Es que... .-le dijo, en voz más alta, aún nerviosa.- yo sólo... quería que supieras que estoy lista.- le soltó._

 _Él la miró confundido._

 _-¿Lista para qué?.- le dijo._

 _No lo podía creer. Esto estaba siendo muy vergonzoso. Nunca antes había tenido que declarársele a un chico._

 _-Para... tu sabes.- le dijo sonrojada. Rogándole con la mirada que la entendiera._

 _Él parecía estar sufriendo por entenderla. Se sintió demasiado tímida ante su mirada interrogante. Y tonta, para el caso._

 _Suspiró. Ella no era así. Era una mujer segura de sí misma. Se lo diría y ya. Tomó aire y le dijo:_

 _-Estoy lista para algo más.- lo miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba.- quiero algo más. Contigo. Estoy lista, de verdad.-_

 _Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Entendiendo por fin de lo que hablaba. Se quedaron callados. El silencio se alargó. Él solo la miraba, analizando sus palabras, pensando si eran verdad._

 _Se puso más nerviosa. ¿Es que no le iba a decir nada?_

 _Sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando él se le acercó hasta que sintió su respiración demasiado cerca. Alzó la vista y lo vio a los ojos. La besó. Fue solo un roce. Ligero. Tímido. Secreto. Sintió mariposas en el estómago. Quería más. Le correspondió. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo acercó más a ella. Él, entendiendo, posó sus manos en su cintura. Se besaron por un rato. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves._

 _Se sentía feliz. Sonrió por dentro y se dijo que no lo dejaría ir. Nunca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cerró su laptop. Tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera de su oficina. Se despidió de su secretaria y tomó el elevador. Tenía que prepararse. Quería verse bien para Sasori. Iría a su departamento, se daría una ducha y se pondría algo atrevido, bonito. Sonrió coqueta. Tal vez después de la cena podrían ir a su departamento para una copa de vino. Sí, claro. Una copa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a Sakura. Le tomó mucho de su autocontrol el no ir al día siguiente a verla. A pedirle perdón. A pedirle que regresara con él. No, se había prometido que esta vez haría bien las cosas. Lamentablemente su trabajo parecía no cooperar en su cometido. Esa semana siguiente había tenido más juntas y problemas que el último año. Se había estresado demasiado y había ocasionado una pelea con Karin. No que importara en realidad. Su intención era terminar de una buena vez con ella. No quería alargar las cosas innecesariamente. El problema fue que ella estaba molesta, por lo tanto no respondía sus llamas. Bufó molesto. Tendría que ir hasta su departamento y hablar con ella. No era gran problema, así le llevaría las pocas cosas que tenía de ella.

Y si bien Sakura cuando terminó con ella no le hizo ni dijo nada, Karin no era Sakura. Ella le dijo bastante.

.

.

.

 _Tocó la puerta. Traía consigo una caja con las cosas de ella. Ropa más que nada. Esperó a que abriera y tuvo el descaro de tardarse sus buenos cinco minutos en abrirle. Sabía que estaba ahí, le habían avisado que él estaba ahí por el interfono. La vio abrir y bufó por dentro al verla tan arreglada. Un vestido exageradamente corto se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, enseñando más de lo socialmente decente, tacones tan altos que hacía que le llegara a la nariz. Maquillaje exótico como su cabello. Se preguntó una vez más cómo fue que había terminado dejando a Sakura por alguien como ella._

 _Entró al departamento sin que ella lo invitara. Eran así. Caminó hasta llegar a la sala y dejó la caja en uno de los sillones. Se giró a verla. Ella lo veía cuidadosamente. Con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar más. Gruñó molesto._

 _-Se acabó.- le dijo. Frío y directo._

 _Ella entrecerró los ojos. Lo observó por un rato. Después sonrió cínica._

 _-¿Regresas con ella?.- le dijo burlona._

 _Él se tensó. No iba a discutir más con ella ni iba a responder a su pregunta, no tenía porqué. Caminó de regreso a la puerta mas ella se interpuso. Lo miró desafiante._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia.- le soltó_

 _Ella sonrió aun más. Puso sus manos en su pecho, acariciándolo. Él no se movió._

 _-Tu no regresarás con ella, Sasuke.- la escuchó decir.- no me vas a dejar por una tipa como ella, tan patética.- dijo engreída._

 _Él se quitó de encima sus manos. Estaba molesto. No iba a dejar que insultara a Sakura. No de nuevo. No más. Él ya había hecho suficiente al dejarla por alguien como Karin._

 _-Cállate.- le dijo amenazante.- tu no eres nada comparado con ella.- dijo fríamente._

 _Dejó de sonreír. Lo vio tensarse por su comentario más nunca pensó que fuera a defender a esa tipa. Se enojó. Esa ni siquiera le había dicho nada cuando la dejó. Ella no era así. Ella lo retendría a su lado._

 _-Ella no te merece Sasuke-kun.- le dijo en tono sensual mientras comenzaba otra vez a acariciar su pecho._

 _-Quédate conmigo.- continuó.- conmigo lo tienes todo, somos felices. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- terminó satisfecha._

 _Dio un paso atrás. Poniendo distancia. La miró despectivo._

 _-Tu y yo no podíamos ser más diferentes, Karin.- le dijo._

 _Para su sorpresa ella se rió._

 _-Oh vamos, Sasuke.- le dijo riendo.- la engañaste conmigo. La dejaste por mi. No eres la gran cosa ¿o sí?.- le echó en cara. Lo miró burlona._

 _Cerró los puños. Joder. Tenía razón. Ya lo sabía._

 _-Eso no importa.- le dijo.- ella no es como tu, ella me perdonara.- dijo seguro._

 _-Sí, seguro que lo hace.- le dijo para su sorpresa.- es tan patética que seguro regresa contigo apenas te vuelva a ver.-_

 _Gruñó molesto. Ya había tenido suficiente. La tomó del brazo y la quitó de la puerta. Abrió y antes de irse le dijo:_

 _-No me vuelvas a buscar.-_

 _La escuchó bufar._

 _-Serás tu quien regrese a mi Sasuke, tarde o temprano.- le dijo a sus espaldas._

 _Se fue de ahí. Jurándose nunca regresar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ella estaba equivocada. Él sabía que Sakura no regresaría a él tan fácil. La conocía.

Antes que nada tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, disculparse. Ya después empezaría a reconquistarla. Ese tipo que había visto con ella no era nada. Sabía que ella aun no podía haberlo olvidado. Sakura era la clase de persona que vive con el recuerdo, él lo sabía. Sería fácil sacar a ese hombre de su vida. Estaba seguro. Por eso estaba ahí. Afuera del edificio de Sakura. Tan precipitadamente. Tan pronto llegó de su trabajo se dijo que no tenía porqué esperar más. Iría esa misma noche a verla. Y ahí estaba. Tomó aire y suspiró. Ya era hora.

.

.

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había salido con Sasori y aun así no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. Se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado, le llegaba un par de pulgadas por arriba de la rodilla, mostrando sus largas piernas. Se ajustaba a su cintura marcándola más. Tenía un escote discreto, nada exagerado. Se había maquillado ligeramente y peinó su cabello en una coleta de lado. Se veía bien. Se sonrió así misma en el espejo. Ya había escogido la botella de vino para cuando regresaran. Sonrió ante la idea de lo que le esperaba esa noche. No podía esperar a verlo.

Aún faltaban quince minutos para las nueve cuando el timbre sonó. Confundida se levantó y fue a abrir.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Sasuke.- murmuró cuando abrió la puerta.

-Sakura.- lo escuchó decir.

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Su cuerpo se tensó en reflejo. No se esperaba eso. No pensaba volverlo a ver en mucho más tiempo. Se quedó ahí parada, congelada.

-Cuánto tiempo, Sakura.- le dijo sonriendo.

Se detuvo a mirarlo. Estaba igual que como lo recordaba. Tan alto y apuesto como cuando lo conoció. Con esa sonrisa confiada y su mirada desafiante. Se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa inicial. Esto no le iba a afectar más de lo que debería.

-No el suficiente.- le soltó.

Él no se inmutó ante su evidente molestia. No quería verlo. Sintió su mirada recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Su sonrisa creció aun más. Su molestia también. No dejaría que arruinara su noche. Y Sasori no tardaría en llegar.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Sasuke?.- le dijo educada.

La miraba detenidamente. Sin decir nada. Analizándola.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?.- tuvo el descaro de decirle.

Ja. Si claro, de paso también le serviría la botella de vino que había preparado para Sasori y ella, y porqué no le haría de cenar, como antes. Bufó molesta.

-Me temo que no.- le dijo fríamente.- Y si no tienes nada que decir te pediré que te vayas, estoy esperando a alguien.-

Dejó de sonreír. Se dio cuenta en el momento exacto donde su cuerpo se tensó. Demonios, no tendría porqué estarlo viendo tanto. Alzó la mirada para toparse con la de él. Lo vio serio. Con la mandíbula apretada. Bien, esto no era ninguna visita social para ella, no iba a dejar que lo fuera para él.

-¿Tan pronto me has olvidado Sakura?.- lo escuchó decir.

Casi se suelta a reír. No era posible el descaro de su parte. ¿En serio le preguntaba eso? Bufó irónica. Le tenía la respuesta perfecta a su pregunta.

-Si mal no recuerdo Sasuke.- comenzó.- fuiste tu quien me olvidó primero.- le dijo.- cuando aún estábamos juntos, por cierto.- le sonrió irónica.

Dios. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma. No se dejaría vencer por él. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, sintió una extraña euforia al verlo entrecerrar los ojos. Sabía que su comentario le había dolido. Bien. A ella le había dolido más.

Suspiró cansada. No quería esto.

-Vete ya, Sasuke. Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos.- le dijo en voz cansada.- no quiero seguir discutiendo.-

Lo vio estar apunto de contestarle cuando unos pasos se escucharon. Una melena pelirroja entró en su campo de visión. Sasori.

* * *

Síiiii. Como ven esta historia continuará... ;D

Vale, déjenme contarles un par de cosas.

Como ya les había dicho, mi idea principal para empezar era un One-shot. Me animé a seguir con la historia porque tenía (tengo) ganas xD y porque a muchas les gustó la idea. Si bien es una idea muy usada, Sasuke tiene amante y deja a Sakura, bah, me he leído mil fics de eso, yo por mi parte quería hacer una historia mas realista, más profunda(?). Una donde Sakura fuera una mujer fuerte y no se dejara del cabr*n de Sasuke. Vale, ahí la llevo jaja.

Por otra parte después no sabía si hacer un long-fic o un three-shot. Después de leer sus comentarios me di cuenta que yo solita me había metido en una encrucijada. Muchas de ustedes quieren un final Sasusaku, prácticamente todas, sin embargo, también hubo varias que me dijeron que no querían que hubiera final Sasusaku, me dieron sus argumentos y debo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellas, mi lado feminista surge, como me dijo una de ustedes ;). Otras me dieron ideas de qué hacer para demostrar que Sasuke de verdad ama a Sakura, se los agradezco de verdad, ya verán que si usaré alguna de sus ideas.

En fin, a lo que voy es que realmente ya no sé qué hacer xD jaja. En pocas palabras. Mi idea original era sin dudas un final Sasusaku, pero después de leer los comentarios me dije: Karla(si soy yo xD) ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? xD Yo misma no soy de dar segundas oportunidades cuando se trata de una infidelidad, soy de las que creen que si lo hizo una vez lo volverá a hacer, cuando se habla de ser infiel, así que si yo fuera Sakura, no regresaría con Sasuke. Así de simple. Sin embargo, amo el Sasusaku xD. No duden que haré sufrir a Sasuke créanme. Morirá de dolor e.e ok no jaja.

Así que, como conclusión, haré lo que me dijeron otras de ustedes, al final es mi decisión, si trató de complacerlas a todas para empezar no podría, y segundo se perdería mi idea de porqué comencé esta historia. Aún no me decido si será un final Sasusaku o no, quiero esperar a ver cómo yo misma voy desarrollando la historia y después entonces, decidir si será Sasusaku, Sasosaku o Sakura sola, que también lo he considerado, aunque lo veo muy poco probable. Así pues, creo que juntas iremos decidiendo lo que será mejor para la Sakura que me hice.

Casi me escribo otro capítulo de solo mis anotaciones finales xD Ya, les prometo que los siguientes capítulos no tendrán notas finales tan largas jaja.

Espero que me hagan saber qué opinan de esto, del capítulo que se pone más dramático (¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de drama?xD), de la idea en general, de Sakura, de Karin, de Sasuke, de mi, de mi indecisión, de todo xD jaja.

Mil, mil, un millón, de gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Jamás me imaginé que llegarían a ser tantos :') fui feliz cuando saturaron mi bandeja de entrada del correo :D

Saludos a todas! Las quiero mis fieles lectoras xD :3

Hasta la próxima ^-^


End file.
